1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a broadcast receiver and method for diagnostic information presentation.
2. Background
An apparatus for receiving broadcasts, such as a broadcast receiver may be referred to as a host and the host may include a communication interface for communicating with a broadcasting station. Where the host does not have a communication interface, the host may instead use a communication device that may be mounted in the host through a slot or the like.
The host may be connected to peripheral devices (for example, a digital television, a DVD player, a digital camera, and a set-top box) through various types of interfaces or one or more of the various peripheral devices may be built into the host. For example, a cable broadcast receiver, which is a broadcast receiver for receiving cable broadcasts, may create and transmit diagnostic information to a cable broadcasting station.
The following description will be given with reference to a cable broadcast receiver as an example of the broadcast receiver.
A cable broadcast system may include a cable broadcast station that transmits cable broadcasts and a cable broadcast receiver that receives cable broadcasts. The cable broadcast system is generally referred to as a System Operator (SO) headend or a Multiple System Operator (MSO) headend. The SO is a local cable/TV broadcast provider and the MSO is a group of system operators.
The cable broadcast receiver may be a digital built-in TV, a digital ready TV, etc. The cable broadcast receiver may adopt an open cable mode and may use a cable card or a Point Of Deployment (POD) module that may include a Conditional Access (CA) system. Alternatively, the cable broadcast receiver may have a built-in module that is a functional equivalent of the cable card. In this instance, the cable broadcast receiver may receive a CA system, in a form of a software, that is downloaded from the SO or MSO and stored in a memory of the cable broadcast receiver. The downloadable software is usually referred to as downloadable conditional access system (DCAS). As such, the cable broadcast receiver may have a configuration that may or may not require a separate cable card.
Where a cable card is required, the cable card may use a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standard in order to interface with the cable broadcast receiver. The cable card may be inserted in a slot provided at the cable broadcast receiver. Where the cable broadcast receiver and the cable card use open cable standard, communication between the cable broadcast receiver and the cable card may be performed using Generic Diagnostic Protocol.
Recently, a Digital Video Recorder (DVR) has attracted considerable attention because it can store and present broadcasts. The DVR may be a standalone device or may be included in hosts, such as a set-top box, a cable broadcast receiver such as a digital television set, a personal video recorder (PVR), and so on. However, there exists a problem in that, when the broadcast receiver has a DVR function, diagnostic information of the DVR function cannot be presented to a user.